


and building the house out of bird bones

by transclawed



Series: silent the sound as i come back around [8]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, kicks down door hi since frank has canonically killed a man i wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transclawed/pseuds/transclawed
Summary: nathan hears that frank has someone before. he wonders if it was at all like when he killed rachel amber.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Nathan Prescott
Series: silent the sound as i come back around [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514486
Kudos: 4





	and building the house out of bird bones

**Author's Note:**

> more or less a sequel to [plucking out all her feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526108)

"have you ever killed anyone?"

the way nathan asks is lazy and slow, casual, and frank has to look at his face to determine if he's joking or not. nathan's eyes roam around the interior of the rv, and when they meet his, they're serious, but.. not accusatory, or assuming of something. its hard to react to, and after a moment, frank settles on a dull chuckle.

"what the fuck kinda question is that, kid? you've been watching too many movies."

nathan laughs at that, and when pompidou jumps onto the mattress with them, he immediately is happy to oblige his wishes to play. he flops over onto his stomach, hands busy with puppy shenanigans soon enough. then there's silence between them again, and its almost startling to hear nathan speak again, as if they had never stopped.

"so, have you? come on. you know i wouldnt tell anyone shit anyways."

frank rolls his eyes, and takes another hit before he answers.

"even if i did kill someone, why the hell would i confess to you? you kill someone yourself, or just morbid as fuck?"

he watches nathan roll his face away from him, but his hand beckons for the blunt, which he passes over. he can hear a smile in nathan's voice when he replies.

"maybe a little of both. throw a guy a bone, would ya'? everyone says you're scary, but harmless. i feel like thats only a half-truth."

nathan turns to him, one side of his mouth quirking up into the beginnings of a grin, and frank snorts.

"oh, sure. see, i dont want to scare you, or you'll stop buying my shit. so, as they say, no comment."

nathan rolls onto his back again, looking at him with big, disappointed eyes. he's quiet again for a moment, before he shrugs.

"well, you know me, i just cant stay away. and for your information, i have."

theres a sort of shadow that falls over nathan's face as he says that, and frank has to take a moment to process, before he understands what he said. he barks out a laugh, ignoring how suddenly sober the kid looks, and in a uncharacteristic gesture, ruffles his hair for a moment.

"yeah, right, kid. sure."

nathan catches his hand as he pulls away, and it actually makes him pause, glance at the kid's face. its piercing and he feels as if he's been seen right through his layers of armor. it makes him shiver despite the heat and humidity of the rv. he pulls his hand away anyways, giving him a guarded look.

"look at me, frank. do you really think im lying?"

and frank cant say that he does, not honestly. he's only seen nathan look so intense a few times before, and they were never good times. nathan just looks at him, and frank swallows, keeping his usual composure, his cool.

"look, kid, i dont know what you want. i havent killed anyone, so, end of conversation. its getting late, you should probably get going soon."

and just like magic, nathan is back to normal, giving him a slow grin and handing back the blunt as he sits up, nodding.

"yeah, you're right. sorry, didnt mean to scare you, frank. just was curious is all. anyways, ill text you later."

he grabs his bag and fancy camera, and gives frank a wave before hopping out of the rv, making sure the door is shut before pompidou can scamper his way outside. what a weird fucking kid.


End file.
